Adoption and the Digidestined Part One
by Jadeice2001
Summary: A young girl grows up in the digital world, but wakes up in an alley of Toyko one morning. She lands herself in the hospital, and meets the Izumi's... Does someone finally understand her?


Adoption and the Digidestined  
This is for a friend of mine, Prettz. He's a Tai fan, and I'm using a female character, but he knows why I am making this for him... (*** = Flashback)  
~ Jade-Chan  
===========================================================  
Marissa walked down the middle of the burning hot road. Her life had no meaning. She had never seen people, like her, before. She had friends called 'Digimon' and she had her own, but she fleed from her, she could take Marissa because she never talked, never got in danger (which stopped her digimon from digi-volving) and she gave up on Marissa thinking she was a waste of time.   
Marissa never knew the true meaning of life. All she ever had to last her was, clothes, an old book, and her Guitar. She offene sleeped alone, but sometimes she felt watched. She knew it was just Digimon wondering what that weird ugly thing was. She didn't want to see people, anymore. Just to see how inperfect she really was. She knew she could deal with question. But one night, she got more then she barrgended for. She was transported to the real world, and woke up in an ally.  
"Is she alone?" an old man asked.  
"I th-think so-o-o Ab," An old woman questioned.  
"Who are you?" Marissa asked. The woman echoed her. "I'm Marissa," She got off the pavement, and ran away. She had no where to go, and she had no money, but she was really hungery. The roads were really busy, and people were rushing. She walked at her normal slow pace. People kept looking at her weird. She didn't care. *Where Am I?* she kept wondering. Then she came to a massove sign that said "TOKYO" She almost scremed, more held her head. It began to thump.   
***  
"Mommy lookies!"   
"Wow Marissa is a god damned sign, hurry up!" She would pull me when I slowed down to look around.   
***  
  
She shook it off, but it wouldn't go away. she was so hungery, she limped over, and passed out.  
She woke back up in the ER.  
"Hi Ma'am, welcome back," Said someone. She was going for her army knife, but didn't even have her clothes on.  
"My knife, my clothes? Where are my clothes?" She scremed.  
"Here's the deal, I give you new clothes, if you fill this out," He passed her a sheet.  
.  
First Name: Marissa  
Middle:__________   
Last:___________  
  
Age: 12  
Where do you live?:___________  
  
What year is it:__________  
.  
  
Marissa handed it back to him.  
"Well, Marissa. You have no home, and its 2001. That only means one thing, Foster Care..."   
"No! I can't go into foster Care! And where are my clothes?" They guy tossed her, her clothes. She needed food really bad, but didn't know where to go. All she knew was that it was middle of the night, and she wasn't tierd, unless her gut was full. She tippy toed now to the cafateria, but most doctors were on break, and she still needed money to buy anything to eat.  
"Come on Marissa!" Said a Nurse, pushing her the way she came from.  
"Wait! I'm really hungery... I can't sleep without food..." She said  
"Really? We just feed you..." She fliped open the chart, and saw her sheet of paper. "Ooooh... sure, come on... lets get some food. Its been two hours!" She laughed. "Besides, its my break too," So Marissa and the Nurse ate some plasic food together.  
Marissa fell asleep fast. It had been a while since she slept in a bed. It was noon when she wakened.   
"Marissa we want you to meet the Izumi's," The nurse said.  
There was a 14 or 13-year-old boy, a tall man, and a woman.  
"Hello..." She was confused. They weren't gonna put her in foster care, where they?  
"They're be your fosterparents," The nurse said.  
"And brother!" Izzy said. The nurse noded.   
The deal was, they took her out of the hospital, and took her out for a day. They went to Tokoyo tower, and to their house. She had a blast, and was enjoying herself for once.   
"So, Marissa, whats your last name?" Mr. Izumi asked.  
"Well, Mr. Izumi, I don't have one," they blinked twice.  
"Well, Marissa, you could become..." Mrs. Izumi didn't know what to say.  
"Marissa Izumi," Izzy said. He eyes began to water.  
"And you call us, family," she began to cry, and they all hugged her. She thought no one understood her. But she didn't know Izzy did. Later that night they had dinner. Marissa ate nicely, like a woman should, but was hungery enoughto inhale everything on the table, like a vacum! She ate two plats full, unlike the rest, who ate about one and a bit. She watched TV, but fell asleep. She woke up to a loud noise, it was Izzy, tripping over a table.  
"Sorry, Marissa."   
"Izzy, were you adopted?" Marissa wondered.  
"Yes, but I was only a baby, my parents died in a car crash. What happened to you?"   
"I was ditched, in another world..." She whispered.  
"Huh?"   
"Nevermind, I've be ditched when I was about, six. I can't remember anything, or at least not to much."  
"What do you remember?" Izzy asked.  
"Abuse, and Kamermon, thats it," Izzy mouth droped.  
"Kamermon?" He squeeked.  
"Yeah, long story, g'night."  
Marissa feel asleep no longer feeling left out, or feeling like shit. She was someone now, she was her true self. She now had meaning, and it was to be a daughter, and be a sister. But she was starting a new life...   
  
===========================================================  
Well, .::Sniff Sniff::. wait for part two 'Hands' 


End file.
